narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gotta
was a member, and seemingly the leader of the Iburi clan. Background As a member of the Iburi clan, Gotta lived in hiding with the rest of his clan until Orochimaru discovered them. Using the cursed seal to stabilise their abilities, he manipulated the clan into giving him their children for the purposes of his experiments. Gotta seemingly led the clan in the absence of either Orochimaru or Danzō. One day, Orochimaru's experiments were discovered by Konohagakure, forcing him to abandon the village. The Iburi clan learned of this from one of Danzō's followers, "Kinoe". The clan vowed to help Orochimaru escape. Meanwhile, the youngest member of the clan, Yukimi, believed Kinoe was her lost brother Tenzō who went to Orochimaru as a test subject. When a Konoha Anbu, Kakashi Hatake, found the cave, Gotta quickly subdued him. Kinoe was able to convince Gotta to let him live to be interrogated. Not fully trusting Kinoe, Gotta spied on Kinoe and discovered that his real mission was also to capture Orochimaru. While he and the rest of the clan attempted to kill Kinoe, Yukimi saved Kinoe along with Kakashi. Gotta soon found Kakashi and pursued him, venturing out into outside world. Soon afterwards, the wind picked up and Gotta was mortally wounded from his exposure while in smoke form. With his dying breath, he told Kakashi that Yukimi was important to Orochimaru as only her blood could transfer the clan's power to another. Later, as Yukimi's body began to destabilise, the spirits of Gotta and the others acted together with Kinoe's Wood Release to fully stabilise Yukimi and save her life. Personality Gotta was very loyal to Orochimaru for saving his clan, willing to conceal him despite being a fugitive from Konohagakure and willing to kill any pursuer. His greatest desire was to see his clan survive and join the outside world. He saw his own life and that of his fellow clansmen to be subordinated as they were meant to endure hardships so the next generation can live a safe life outside their cave without getting killed by their own powers. His loyalty to Orochimaru and his clan's future was so great he was willing to enter the outside world with almost not hesitation to stop his enemies. Nevertheless, his spirit came to ultimately save Yukimi's life before moving on to the afterworld. Appearance Gotta was a tall and well-built man. He had light-skinned and short spiky grey hair with a small two-part moustache. He wore a simple and raggy grey vest, dark grey pants, and sandals. Abilities Gotta, like the rest of his clan, had the ability to transform into living smoke that could still interact physically with other objects, such as picking up scrolls. While in smoke form, he could enter a person's body, controlling their entire being as an extension of himself or cause great pain to possibly kill the target. Gotta was shown to be a very capable close-range fighter, using taijutsu, kenjutsu, and his smoke-techniques in conjunction to be able to fight on par with the high-ranking Anbu and famous prodigy, Kakashi Hatake, who was also using his Sharingan during their fight. Additionally, he was physically strong, being able to lift a man with one arm. In Other Media Video Games Gotta appears as one of the bosses in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Blazing in the mission "Kakashi: Shadow of the ANBU Black Ops".